mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Toguz Kumalak Puzzles
Solving puzzles is an important means to practice the game of Toguz Kumalak and to improve your skills. Toguz Kumalak Problems for Beginners These easy problems are meant for those who have just learnt the rules. Problem 1 White to move and win! (solution) Problem 2 Which is the best move White can make? (solution) Problem 3 White to create a Tusdik! (solution) Problem 4 Wnat's wrong? (solution) Problem 5 Find the mistake! (solution) Problem 6 There are two mistakes! (solution) Problem 7 White empties hole 3. Where does his move end? (solution) Problem 8 What is the best move White can play? (solution) Problem 9 White to make a tusdik! (solution) Toguz Kumalak Problems for Advanced Beginners Problem 1 White to play and win the game in two moves! (solution) Problem 2 White to make a tusdik in two moves! (solution) Toguz Kumalak Endgame Problems 2 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White achieves a draw! (solution) Problem 2 White wins (solution) Problem 3 White wins! (solution) Problem 4 White still needs two kumalak to win. (solution) Problem 5 Just a little bit different. White also wins! (solution) Problem 6 White wins! (solution) Problem 7 White wins! (solution) Problem 8 White wins! (solution) Problem 9 The solution requires great exactness. White wins! (solution) Problem 10 White wins! (solution) Problem 11 White wins! (solution) Problem 12 White wins! (solution) Problem 13 White wins! (solution) Problem 14 White wins! (solution) 3 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White to move and win! (solution) Problem 2 White to draw! (solution) Problem 3 White to draw! (solution) Problem 4 White to win! (solution) Problem 5 White to draw! (solution) Problem 6 White to draw! (solution) Problem 7 White to draw! (solution) Problem 8 White to draw! (solution) 4 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White leads by seven points, but must still win the game. White to play! (solution) Problem 2 White to move and win! (solution) 5 Kumalak to be captured 6 Kumalak to be captured Problem 1 White to move and win! (solution) About Tempi Problem 1 White to move wins, although Black leads by 8 points. (solution) Problem 2 Supposed Black cannot interfere, how many tempi has White? (solution) Problem 3 If Black cannot interfere, how many tempi will White have? (solution) Problem 4 The opponent's hole 1 is a tusdik. How many tempi has White? Note: Black cannot interfere. (solution) More Puzzles of Other Mancala Games A list of mancala games other than Toguz Kumalak, of which puzzles have been published on Mancala World. One-row Games * 55Stones (1) Two-row Games * Afrika (2) * Alemungula (1) * Banan-Cala (1) * Bohnenspiel (2) * Cenne (1) * En Gehé (1) * Layli Goobalay (1) * Ô ăn quan (1) * Ot-tjin (1) * Oware (3) * Pas de Deux (1) * Sadeqa (1) * Songo (1) * Vai Lung Thlan (1) * Waurie (1) Three-row Games * Selus (1) * Sulus Nishtaw (1) Four-row Games * Tchouba (2) References ;Shotayev, M.: Togyzkumalak's Compositions. Astana (Kazakhstan) 2015. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category: Toguz Kumalak